


nothing as it seems

by EvilRegal101



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ageplay, F/F, G!P, Light BDSM, Mommydom, NSFW, mdlg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegal101/pseuds/EvilRegal101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is finally adopted just before she ages out of the system. In this town she meets Mayor Regina Mills...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First meetings

This was it, Emma thought to herself, the Nolan family had only met her once and had decided that they would be taking her out of the foster system and be her ‘forever home’, they had decided to do this due to the fact that Emma would be raging out of the system in a little less than 6 months. If she hadn't been adopted she would be expected to start her own life with next to nothing, the Nolan's had decided they would take Emma and provide everything they could for her despite being rather young themselves.

This was her 7th trip with a social worker to a new home, and her last. She looked out the widow and took in the trails that the water was leaving down the window reminding her of the tears that she had shed in her own lifetime. With each drop and track of rain on the window Emma came more entranced with her memories of past families and memories. 

The last home she was at was with the Cassidy’s and she was due to be adopted but the adoption didn't have the chance to go through as one of the parents biological sons Neil, who was 2 years Emma’s senior had become jealous when he found out about Emma's secret girlfriend, Lilly. He had taken almost great pleasure from telling his parents about Emma and Lilly, the highly religious family had point blank told Emma they would not open their home up to a lesbian and put her back into the system. Emma didn't even have the chance today goodbye to Lilly. This was over a year ago now.

Due to her sexuality getting in the way of other homes for her Emma had decided to clear that with he Nolan's at the first available opportunity that she got. They had embraced her as she cried, expecting the worst she was treated with nothing but the upmost respect and love from the get go.

She was 3 hours into her drive and had just a small amount of time remaining, she turned up her music as the first chords of Rihanna’s ‘Te amo’ started, she tapped the tune out on her leg with her ipod, her ipod was old, barely working but was still her pride and joy. the Nolan’s said they had a phone she could have and use when she got there and she was so excited. Though Emma was 17 she had never had her own cellphone, the system didn't care much for the kids having anything that wasn't basics or essentials.

The ‘Welcome to Storybrooke’ sign came into view and Emma released the breathe she didn't know she was holding. 5 minutes later and she was standing outside the Nolan apartment with a medium sized duffel bag and her iPod. Mary- Margaret came rushing out with a beaming David in tow to greet her. She was engulfed in a hug instantly feeling relaxed as she finally was wanted. 

“welcome home Emma” M&M had breathed happily to her 

Emma just shrugged awkwardly with a half smile.

“we were thinking lunch at Grannies Diner? They have good hot cocoa and burgers” 

“sounds great” Emma replied smiling softly

“oh, goodness. Lets take your bag inside. Emma you must be freezing! What are you wearing? You must be freezing.” she rubbed Emma’s arms as if to heat her up. Emma was wearing black skinny jeans and a t-shirt with two skeleton hands covering her breasts. She blushed, it was her only t shirt. Her thick rimmed glasses matched her t-shirt and jeans and her black jeans, and her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail out of the way.

Mary-Margret pulled Emma up the stairs to the apartment by the hand ready to show Emma her room, it was inside the apartment past the kitchen and up the small set of stairs at the back. Lying on the bed was some clothes, a couple of books, a backpack and an iphone 4 in black. 

Slowly she turned round with eyes massive and watering with emotions playing out on her face. She had never been given this much stuff in her life and now she was given everything she could ever need and more.

“come on Emma, you can look at everything when we get back from the Diner from lunch time, just grab the phone and we can set that up while we are there”

Still in a haze of emotion she grabbed her new phone and headed out of the bedroom t David and Mary-Margret and hugged them both to show her gratitude, she wasn't much of a contact person but she was overwhelmed and wanted to show the sheer gratitude that she had for what she was given.

 

They had taken a booth at the back of the Diner which was pretty empty and gave her the chance to make small talk and set up her phone, so far she only had Mary-Margret and David’s number on there but that was soon to change.

“Hello! You're new and I’m Ruby it’s nice to meet you” she stuck her hand out for Emma to take

“Emma” she replied

“hey, you look about my age, how old are you?” The perky brunette with red streaks asked her

“I’m 17, 18 in October” she replied smiling softly

“Aw wow Im 17, 18 in January” Emma nodded showing she understood the information she was getting told

“are you going to SB high?” Ruby inquired “you’d be a senior like me”  
 Emma turned to M&M “We haven't decided what we’re doing yet, Ruby with Emma whether High school, job or college”

“cool, Em, do you have a phone? I’ll give you my number and we could meet up some time. I’d be happy to show you round. I have great friends and they’d love for you to join our fried group”

Emma passed Ruby her new phone and Ruby entered her number as well as a person named Belle before winking and turning back to work. Mary-Margret nudged her as if to say ‘look at you making friends already’.

Thats when she saw her, the olive toned goddess that walked up to the table. Her black slacks hugging her figure perfectly, blouse straining at the 3rd button and heels to ensure a place of power.

“hello, dear” her smiled was almost predatory “I’m Regina Mills, mayor of the town. David had told me so much about you at the last budget meeting” her gaze landing on David before landing on Emma again.

“oh well I’m Emma Swan, lovely to meet you ma’am” She took Regina’s hand and noticed how warm and soft he flesh of her hands were. 

“you should know that my town is a lot more excepting of the LGBTQ community than the last place you were” she nodded with her last point and noticed Emma ducking her head and the blush taking over her neck and cheeks.

“dear, i do hope you're not embarrassed, I thought you were out openly”

“I am ma’am, I’m just not so used to people excepting it”

“well we do dear” giving a sympathetic smile she leaned over and snagged Emma’s phone from the booth and entered her number 

“I put my number in your phone should you need anyone to talk to, I’m also looking for a PA and I've been informed you're more than qualified, it says rather well. You should apply” she simply tapped Emma’s shoulder weakly before walking to the exit never once glancing back.

“well i see you've met Regina, she is quite something. Vey opinionated and fights for what she wants. It’s not often you see a woman mayor, never mind a lesbian mayor. She’s very accomplished” 

Emma’s eyes just blow wide at the news that the goddess that was just in front of her was gay. Thinking to herself that she thought that lesbians that looked that good didn't exist.

After late lunch they returned to the apartment where she looked through her new belongings and started writing out her resumé to apply to the job that Mayor Mills had told her about.


	2. progression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter, hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to comment!

The days following Emma’s confrontation with the Mayor left her writing her resumè, trying to perfect it so that she would get that job. She had also agreed with the Nolan’s that she would find a job to work at and earn money or she would return and do her senior year at high school, the choice was here.

Emma had kept contact with Ruby, texting her through the day and scheduling a time that Emma would meet her group of friends. They were all heading to the movies this coming weekend to see the new James Bond movie and dinner afterwards at the diner. Emma was both nervous and excited, never having put herself out there to make friends as quickly and long term.

Across town Regina had been biding her time till she heard from a one, Miss Swan. She was intrigued by her almost shy behaviour towards her, making her feel almost superior. Regina had been missing a play thing, having such a big secret about herself lead to her playing the cat and mouse teasing but never going in for the kill. She hated the thought of someone looking at her differently because of what she has or does not have below her hips and between her thighs. 

Feeling lonely Regina texted one of the woman she had contact with, living in Boston she was not so far away but knew that Tink would travel down to see her if it meant some cheeky behaviour, flirting and a free dinner. She sent a quick message asking her to come down for dinner and a movie that weekend and continued on her day as normal at the town hall.

When Saturday came Emma decided to keep herself leaving a good impression so wore a tight dress that showed of her toned stomach an legs, it was a red colour and matched the blow that Mary Margaret had tied through the braid in her hair. She wore black pumps and had light make up on, not being such a fan. She sat down on the couch waiting for Ruby to come pick her up.

Meanwhile at 108 Mifflin, Regina had decided on a grey pant suit with black blouse along with black pumps and red lips. Tink was meeting her at the movies in an hour, just enough time for her to finish up her make-up and such and have a cup of coffee.

Ruby picked Emma up and along with 5 other people she met them outside the movies, bought their tickets and headed inside the movie theatre. They opted for sitting in the 2nd back row, so not to seem like typical teenagers out to annoy everyone else inside the theatre. That’s when Emma noticed Mayor Mills walking into the theatre with a beautiful blonde. The blonde walked past seemingly not noticing the group of teens but Regina definitely did.

“Miss Swan, what a lovely surprise to see you here tonight” Her seductive smirk gracing those plump red lips.

“Madam Mayor! Funny seeing you here” 

“what is so funny about that, Miss Swan?”

“you just didn't strike me as a Bond fan Madame Mayor” a slight smile threatening to spill over pink lips

“maybe I'm not here to watch the man” at that she winked and leaned over to squeeze Emma’s shoulder. “enjoy the movie dear, I’m still waiting on your resumè”

Within 5 minutes of the conversation the starting music of Sam Smith started up and the lights dimmed, Emma slouching down in her seat to get comfortable with popcorn in her lap while trying to subtly look back at Regina. Regina noting the young woman looking at her simply smirks, enjoying the attention.

30 minutes into the movie and Emma had almost forgotten that Regina was siting just one row behind her, trying not to think of the beautiful blonde whom was obviously Regina’s date for the evening. 

Turning round to catch a glimpse of the blonde again she was greeted with the sight of a heated make out session between the two woman, the blondes hands frantically palming at Regina’s scalp for something to hold. Where one of Regina’s hands found purchase on the blondes hip keeping her in place and the other grasping her chin, tipping her head up. Probably for better access. Emma turned back round and squeezed her thighs together searching for some kind of friction. Trying to keep her jealously in check seamed like the harder to achieve. Playing a mantra in her head that Regina was not hers and she had no claim on the mysterious woman she had barely come to know.

Emma stands to excuse herself to the toilet, never once turning to see the brunette, who in that moment stop all contact with Tink. She felt guilty for some reason that she did not understand. She had felt drawn and attracted to the blonde, that much is obvious but she feared her emotions were coming to play too deeply in her interactions with the younger blonde.

Entering the bathroom Emma let out the breathe she didn't know she was holding and approached the sinks where she began splashing cold water on her face to try to knock some sense into herself. In that moment she turned to see the brunette entering the bathroom as well.

Walking up to the mirror Regina pulled out a handkerchief fixing her smudged lipstick and applying more before washing her hands. Emma in this situation stood transfixed on the brunette as she applied her make-up again, smoothed out her clothing and checked her phone. 

“dear, its not polite to stare” she caught Emmas eye in the mirror and smiled knowingly feeling almost as a dizzy teenager.

“u- sorry Madame Mayor” she ducked and headed into the stall

emerging she was met with a one- Regina Mills leaning against the sinks waiting for her.

“did you enjoy your view in the movie dear, or did it make you uncomfortable? Is that why you're in here?”

“no ma’am, I needed the bathroom.”

Regina simply smirked and nodded

“i hope you're enjoying your date madam Mayor” It pained Emma to say but she wanted to be polite

“dear, this isn't a date, Tink is just a good friend of mines” 

“sure Madame Mayor, do you make out with all your friends?”

“Tink is different, a little fooling around doesn't mean anything to us- just simple companionship”

Emma just stared at Regina blankly

“dear, again with the staring. Not that it is any of your business but Tink and I have more of a friends with benefit agreement with each other, people get lonely. I’m trusting you not to repeat this, yes” 

Emma had just nodded and failed to realise her legs had stated to carry her back to the movie screen giving herself time to process the information she had received.

Approaching the end of the movie Emma turned round one last time to be greeted to the sight of the Blonde biding down on her hand, eyes screwed shut with Regina leaning over her rubbing frantically up her skirt. Regina caught Emma’s attention and winked before pulling her hand away and wiping it on her handkerchief.

Emma turned round slowly screwing her eyes closed trying to stop the jealousy and also thinking to herself ‘what have i gotten myself into’

The night progressed as normal for both Emma and Regina. Regina waving Tink off back to Boston and heading home, never letting her return the favour and Emma heading to the Diner with her new friends.

Despite everything Emma emailed Regina her rèume that night.


	3. take my word

Emma woke the next morning to a thin layer of seat lining her face and body with a hand between her legs. Weird, she thought as she tried to remember what she was dreaming of - oh that was it, she had dreamed about Regina. She had dreamed that it was her in the place of that perky blonde she had seen at the movies, the one she had come to hate by default as she had taken Regina's attention from her. She felt the tell tell signs of jealously rising and flowing through her in waves reaching from the tips of her toes all the way to her head. She had no reason to feel this, she had only seen Regina a few times so she obviously had no claim to the older woman who was many years her senior.

She grabbed her phone from the bedside table and checked through her messages, a couple from ruby and her friends so she read them and replied.

**ruby: hey** **girl, hope you had fun last night, we should do it again.**

**belle: it was lovely to meet you, hope to see you soon.**

**Killian: are you les or bi? Do I stand any chance?**

**Scott: nice meeting you, keep in contact, Em**

She smiled while reading her messages, surprised at how quickly she had been making friends. She then flicked to her emails, surprised to see one from someone she had been trying not to think about.

_mayormills@storybrookecouncil.com: thank you for your resumé, dear. I'd like to interview you to see if you_ _would be a good fit for the job of my personal assistant. How about today at 3pm? (send today 9am)_

Emma's hands started sweating and looked at the time- 12:30. Holy shit, she would be late if she didn't start getting ready. She umped out of bed and grabbed her robe before covering herself and running down to the bathroom down stairs. She walked in and locked the door, turned the temperature up and began to get ready. She scrubbed her tooth, exfoliated, washes and conditioned her hair, shaved EVERYWHERE before leaving the shower and starting to dry herself off. 

She held her towel in place but didn't do much for her modesty, landing only at the top of her thighs and barely covering her breasts she huffed regretting not using the bigger towel. She was in such a hurry to get into her room that she didn't notice that Regina was sitting perfectly on the edge of her bed watching Emma with amused eyes. Emma walked up to her clothes and dropped her towel before looking through her clothes.

That's when she heard the gasp. Emma spun round too shocked to even cover herself she watched Regina mouth agape swelling hard and looking away. Emma quickly pulled her towel up to cover herself.

"Madame Mayor, what are you doing here?" Emma asked breathlessly, cheeks red

Regina coughed then, trying to regain some sort of polite posture before answering "i wanted to know why you didn't answer my email and if you wanted the interview"

Emma turned slowly and Regina used tis time to reach up her skirt and tuck away the appendage threatening to make an appearance and puling down her skirt. Emma started to talk and drew her attention away.

"yeah, i was just getting ready. I slept in but i would love the interview thank you" Regina simply nodded and walked up behind her and pulled put a soft pink blouse and black skater skirt and handed them to Emma 

"this would look simply adorable on you, tell me when you're dressed and i'll be down stairs. I want to do your hair for the interview" with that Regina stood up and walked down stairs and started making a coffee. Emma emerged from the bedroom and headed down the stairs to meet Regina clad in pink blouse and skirt with baby pink knee highs and black shoes.

"this is WAY more girly than what i normally wear, madame mayor" Emma stressed while tugging on her hair that had started to dry into loose curls. Regina make a come hither motion with her hands and Emma walked over to stand in front of Regina back to her, she felt hands snake round her waist and lower her to Regina's knees and felt a brush and towel making work of her hair. Emma tensed, never having experienced this kind of close contact before. At Emma's tense Regina started to smooth a hand down Emma's arm before leaning into her and whispering.

"dear, if we are going to work together you may want to start to feel more comfortable around me" She then stood up and walked to the door and leaned in to kissed her forehead before saying "see you at your interview, little one. You'll do great"

As soon as Regina had left Emma walked to the nearest mirror and took in her pigtails and toddler like clothing before snorting and taking it off and walking back to her room in her underwear. She placed the clothes back and took out a knee length black dress and left her hair in the pig tails as it did look cute. Emma reached into her underwear and found herself soaked from her encounter with Regina, surely she wasn't reacting to herself being babied by her, right? 

Back at her office Regina sat at her desk smugly waiting for Emma to appear at the door for her interview, she had felt the affect on both herself and Emma when she was caring for her. She hoped Emma would be on board with her ideas, she had been thinking and decided this is what she wanted, she wanted a relationship. Her first for years, but she couldn't help but feel drawn to the girl. This wouldn't be an ordinary relationship though, at this thought she laughed at this.

She heard the door knock and shouted out a soft "come in dear"

When her eyes followed Emma walking in Emma looked up, smile falling from her face as she took in the rage in Regina's eyes.

"how do you expect me to hire you if you won't even do as i tell you? I pick an outfit an d send time getting you ready and then you change it. This is how you expect to get hired?"

"madame Mayor, i appreciate your effort but it was too childlike for me"

Regina snorted at this and singled for Emma to take a seat at her desk. Taking a deep breathe she tried to calm herself down before starting to talk.

"you think you would be suitable, would you work heard? Do as I say?"

"yes ma'am, i'm ready to work hard and help you"

"perfect, do you promise to always be honest with me"  
Emma nodded 

"what did you feel when i was getting you ready and helping you this morning?"

Emma turned red and looked down  
"you said you would tell the truth."

"i felt aroused" Emma whispered but Regina caught it and smiled 

"good." was her reply "you should know i'm not like every girl. In some ways i am very womanly but i have a penis. Does this affect our working in any way" she looked sharply at Emma then.

She stalled hard "no ma'am"

"okay last thing. How would you feel about going on a date with me?" 

Emmas head snapped up then "em- you said- you said you didn't date"

"yes dear but you are special and caught my attention and I'm not much for sharing. How would you feel?"

"I'd love too" they shared a smile and Regina said "great, i'll send you the details later, now you got the job. You start tomorrow"

"thank you ma'am"

"no problem little one" Emma blushed and left the room and they were both thinking - Wow that was some day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, hope you enjoy! remember to comment and kudos, leave any ideas and i can try to incorporate them into the story! Thanks You!!


	4. shit hitting the fan part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This WILL and was always going to be a mommy dom/little girl fic. It is expressed in the tags and if you have an issue with that, feel free to stop reading because I'm not changing the plot i had already decided on. For those posting support- thank you! Some negative reviews get to me but the support keeps me motivated and happy to write :) also all mistakes are my own, i know my writing isn't great so...

Emma had decided to walk home from town hall the the Nolan home, she had much to consider and the things Regina had said played like a mantra through her head. She wanted to go on a date with Emma? She was pleased when Emma had become aroused to her dressing and caring for her and Regina had treated her like a child, something she'd hate to admit she actually enjoyed.

The walk home took around 30 minutes and when she got home she opted for a hot and bubbly bath to relax her tense muscles. She closed her eyes and ducked herself under the water, holding her nose and closing her eyes tight shut she thought about how she felt in this moment. Relaxed, secure and happy- something she hadn't allowed herself to feel for such a long time. She had Ruby and her other friends, she had the Nolan's, a job and, well- Regina. Even the thought of having Regina in some manner of her life made her happy.

She scrubbed her body with the pink sponge  sitting in the side of the tub, she smothered her hair with apple and strawberry shampoo and conditioner. She climbed out of the tub and stared at herself in the mirror taking in her appearance. Her damp hair sticking to her face, checks and chin red from her hot bath, shoulders bold and squared with prominent collar bones, tiny waist and athletic body to match her small but perk breasts and peach behind. She decided on black sweats and an old faded disney t shirt with fluffy socks, tucking her ahi into a turban on the top of her head and grabbing her toothbrush before climbing the stairs.

She plopped down on the bed noticing the box awaiting her on the end of her bed with a note on the top which read ' _Emma, i popped out to the store for dinner. The mayor was here trying to catch you to give you this for tomorrow night? Anyway- you were in the bath so i decided to leave it here for you. M &M xx' _She smiled gently before opening the box and looking at it content and pulling thing out one by one. A pale pink dress with white lace round the collar, a pair of white soft dolly shoes, frilly socks and a white pair of panties with the cursive writing 'princess' along the front. She blushed furiously at this and threw them back at the box before playing the box on the floor trying to get her embarrassment in check.

She crawled into bed and took her phone off of charge and noticed she had a message so swiped into her messages before a small smile tugged her lips that she would hate to admit was present.

**Mayor Mills: Dear, I do hope you can start tomorrow. Your hours will be 9-5 and I expect a coffee in the morning or I get cranky. You'll be my extra pair of hand for that I cannot manage;) as for our date, I left a box with your** **outfit. I expect you to wear it this time Emma, only whats in the box. We'll be leaving from work so you'll change here- bring the outfit with you.**

Emma didn't know whether to be angry that Regina felt that control over her or relieved? She felt a sense of relief and that within itself scared her. She sent a quick reply to Regina before crawling under the covers and trying to get to sleep. Her thoughts going back to Regina about the fact that she actually possessed a penis, she'd be lying to say that she was not curious about that fact. She drifted off to sleep without dinner, feeling anxious for what the next day would bring.

Emma walked into work the next day at 9am on the dot, coffee in hand for Regina wearing a simple black slacks and button down that she had borrowed from Mary Margaret that morning. Having went to sleep so early she had woken up early and had a full breakfast before getting dressed and ready, she carried her outd=fir for their 'date' tonight, quite reluctantly. She left the box with Regina's deputy and knocked at her door before entering.

Emma, too shy to look up came in and closed the door behind herself and waited for instruction.

"hello, dear. How are you feeling?" Regina cooed as if talking to a child

"I'm well" was Emma's reply

The day progressed from here, Regina making Emma file work, get lunch and answer calls if Regina was busy. Regina on the other hand spend her day working about how to bring up the fact she would like to enter a md/lg (mommy dom/little girl) relationship with Emma. She hoped if Emma followed the instructions with he outfit and enjoyed Regina giving her an outfit as much as much as she enjoyed Regina doing her hair and picking her outfit the day before.

By 5pm Regina had sent Emma to the bathroom to change them plaited her hair grabbed her hand and started to pull Emma to her own car. She really enjoyed Emma with the dress and frilly socks, she looked sexy and cute and Regina could recognise and admire that When they arrived at the restaurant Regina had only requested one menu before reassuring Emma she would deal with ordering what they wanted.

The waiter came over to take orders and before she placed the order she sneaked a peak at Emma over the menu and winked, causing Emma to blush and Regina laugh.

"I'll have the shrimp and crab pasta, Emma will have the children's tomato pasta please and we'll both have water. Thank you"

Emma thought if she turned any more red she would die. Regina noticed this and grabbed Emma's hand and squeezed as reassurance before leaning over and stealing a chaste kiss which left Emma ducking trying to hide her face"

"madame Mayor, I think i would have managed an adult meal"

"I'm sure you could little one, but i'm saying no. DO you understand"

Emma simply nodded

"I think you can call me regina outwit office hours now dear, especially since this is a date and I plan on taking you out more"

With that Emma felt warm and fuzzy inside "yes Ma- I mean, Regina"

"Little one, i have something else you can call me in private, but it is up to you. I want you to seriously consider this, I would like to care for you as well as date you. If you have not heard of md/lg I would recommend researching as I would love to maybe explore this with you"

as much as Emma hated to admit it, the thought of Regina caring and being in charge of her scared her, she considered it. "what is it that i should consider calling you in private" she pressed

Emma turned red and gasped when she heard Regina's soft response 

"mommy"

 

 

 

 

 

 

tbc...

 

 

 


	5. shit hitting the fan part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! I just wanted to say a quick thank you to those who sent in messages and persuaded me to stick by this fic. I had a lot of negative feedback with those not agreeing with the kink and had decided i was going to just leave it- you changed my mind. I will stick with for a while and see where we end up. I just wanted to let you all know how much I appreciate the support. Im not the nest writer and I know that. 
> 
> IF YOU DONT LIKE THE KINK OR THE STORY PLEASE LEAVE, I DONT NEED THE NEGATIVITY IN MY LIFE.

Shit hitting the fan part 2:

Emma’s gasp caused the others around to turn and look at their table. Emma’s face burned with embarrassment and mortification. Had Regina really just said that to her?

Regina watched Emma’s reaction quietly. Twisting her wrist watch and biting her lip, any nervous twitch that she had suddenly grew and her urge to find solace in the situation. She really wanted this with Emma, she wanted to experience this and grow with her. She had always grown up fearing the judgement of others for the way she lived: her autonomy, her sexuality and finally habits in which she possessed.

Emma took a deep breathe and looked up to meet Regina’s eyes, expecting to see dominance in her seeking an answer but instead was faced with venerability and a softness.

“I-I don’t know what mdlg means” quickly looking down again and chewing on her lip and furrowing her brows before looking up to face Regina again “would you please explain to me what it means?”

Regina’s eyes widen with the fact that Emma doesn’t want to bolt out of the building and not look back after Regina had told her she was welcome to call her ‘mommy’ in private. Swallowing hard and nodding softly she takes Emma's hand and squeezes it in reassurance. 

“what it means is— have you heard of age play before?” Emma simply shake her head looking Regina dead in the eye causing a shiver to run up her spine “okay how about a sub/dom relationship? What Im trying to get at is the power exchange between to consenting people. Im not so into the pain aspect, so you can breathe.” Pinching her nose she was getting angry at herself for not getting to the point and explaining it well. “I’d like to take on a caring role, or care giver role in the relationship” 

At this Emma held up her hand “and you want me to call you ‘mommy’ and what be a baby? What does mdlg even mean?” her tone was pleading and confused now.

“No, Emma. I do’t want to you to be a baby. Im not much into infant age play. I know you are probably wondering why a 32 year old woman wants this- mommy dome/little girl - relationship. That answers your question. I don't expect you to talk in broken sentences, it is a kink at the end of the day that I would love to explore with you. You agreed you liked my tending to your hair and clothes, yes?” 

Emma nodded, defeated. Her face still burned with mortification still, she felt dirty for confessing to liking something that she had only experiences once and only had no other experiences with kink at all. 

Regina squeezed her hand once more casting a small smile Emma’s way “I know that certain, more all, kinks have a certain taboo but to be perfectly honest sweetie, it really is no one’s right or place to know what you call me or how we act in private, is it?”

Emma again nodded in agreement, she wanted to try this out with Regina. She for once wanted to do something she wanted and not what she felt forced to do. She squeezed Regina’s hand that was still between her palms and offered her a small smile before smiling.

“I think I would like to explore this with you, I’m really new to any of this so you would need to take things very slowly with me” she finished her statement with a nod.

At this Regina was trying her best to stay composed while smiling and nodding to Emma.”Okay little one, I think that we should write up a contract no? Allows us to be on the same page”

“yes ma’am”

“try again, dear. If we’ve to do this then we’re doing it properly.

“yes mommy” Emma replied. Regina beamed and Emma looked down, they were in for a long ride.


	6. Dinner and sexy times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to reply guys. I promise to update faster in future. Same as always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Thank you! :)

That evening the pair left the restaurant, Regina was grinning ear to ear like a Cheshire Cat and Emma had a light blush sported on her cheeks and a small smile splayed across her lips. As they approached the road Regina cleared her throat lightly and offered her hand before pressing the buzzer and walking when it was green. When they made it to the other side Emma was offered a beaming smile and a kiss on the forehead. 

As glood as Emma felt she found herself feeling weird for being treated in such a way. Pulling her hand away she stopped walking and turned to look at Regina.

"Regina?" She asked in a tender voice while Regina simply pulled out her phone and started tapping away. Emma was unsure to why she was being ignored until it dawned upon her

"Mommy?" She whispered sweetly, watching as Regina's head turned and her lips peeled back into a small smile

"Yes, baby girl? You know I won't answer you unless you address me properly, correct?"

Emma but her lip and nodded "I just- I- does it make me weird that I crave this attention? That we act this way?"

Regina took a deep breath before answering "beautiful girl, does it matter what others think of what we do in our private time? There are those to find enjoyment in the strangest of places; dressing or acting as animals, humiliation, extreme pain? The list goes on, with what we do is completely innocent. Should we both be happy, then why should we not act in a way that keeps us both happy?"

Emma simply took the information with a nod and a bitten lip. "'Is it bad that I don't want to go back to the lost tonight?"

"No, my sweet girl. I would love you to stay in my company tonight, should Mary- Margret and David allow it. I will tell them we are working and you're staying in the guest room" Regina watches as Emma's eyes downcast "no silly girl, you'll sleep with me, we just tell Mary- Margret and David that to keep them happy"

Emma's cheeks burned when Regina had uttered she would 'sleep with her'. They continued their walk to the car and then upon arising at Regina's, Emma was lead up the stairs to Regina's room. Regina disappeared shortly to fill the bath, add some bubbles and light some candles. 

Coming back into the room Regina took Emma's hands and led her to the bathroom, without uttering a word, stripped her and helped her into the bath. Emma's watched with eyes the size of saucers as Regina stripped down next and slid in behind her. Tight abdominal muscles rippling under Emma's gaze, nipples tightened and her dick was almost painfully hard and straining against her stomach.

Regina simply chucked and lowered herself down into the water, the water shielding her rather large 'little appendage' until Emma felt it pressing into her lower back with Regina behind her, bodies moulded together. Regina's breast pressed firmly against Emma's back.

Regina started to work shampoo into Emma's hair and then rinsed, sensually dragging nails down Emma's back leaving goosebumps. Afterwards soap followed, soapy hands roamed over her body. Over shoulders, arms and coming to cup breast and squeeze lightly. 

Emma gasped "please" arching into the touch a whiney "mo-mmy" followed 

Regina pulled hair to the side and kissed and lapped at Emma's neck. "Soon, sweet girl. Behave well and you will receive" 

The next 20 minutes of bath was full of tension as Regina washed and conditioned her hair and allowed Emma to clean her body with the soap she had just used on her.

"Okay, little princess lets get you dried" 

"Yes mommy" Emma whispered with a blush as Regina started to towel dry her. Kneeling behind her in the bed she began to brush through blonde hair before putting it into a simple paid and brushing her hair and clipping it out of her face. 

"Do you want to please mommy first or for mommy to please you?"

Emma simply shrugged, blush littering her pretty face once again. Becoming more bold she cupped Regina's breast and looked down at her, now straddling her hips. Regina's now hard dick sat against her stomach. Emma lowered her mouth to Regina's breast and shifted her hips further upwards so as to have Regina's dick positioned between her legs but not entering and started to grind over it slowly. 

Regina's moans grew until her breathing was ragged and harsh. Emma's relentless mouth on her breast and grinding over her dick caused the next sentence to almost be screamed.

"baby girl- I'm gonna- I'm gonna"

Emma simply released her mouth and lowered it to the head of her dick and took it in and started sucking and pulling Regina's dick into her throat as deep as she could, releasing it and repeating. At this stage Regina was almost thrashing around on the bed, Emma's mouth devouring her in the most intimate and pleasurable way.

"Baby- I'm cumming" Regina moaned like a woman possessed. Emma looked up and emerald, almost in coney looking features, looked up at Regina for confirmation before sucking harder.

Emma didn't managed to catch all of Regina's seed, mostly hitting her mouth and throat but a little line was left on her chin. Emma didn't even bother to wipe away.

Regina started wide eyed as Emma licked over her lips and had a wicked light in her eyes

"Mommmyyyyy you tasted so yummy" she blinked quickly and licked over here lips again purposefully missing the line left on her chin.

Regina blinked quickly, mouth agape before pulling Emma in for a deep kiss, fading herself they both moaned. Tongues danced and lapped and teeth nibbled, pulling away Regina dragged her tongue over Emma's closed lips and chin, taking the last of herself in and stepped back.

"Are you aching anywhere for your mommy?"

Emma nodded and pointed between her legs

"In your princess parts? Well, we can't have that precious girl, What do you want? What do you need?"

"I want to ride you mommy" Emma replied after a minute 

"I'd like that too princess, could I please have a taste first though?"

Emma nodded and Regina lowered her head taking a lost and hard sweep of her tongue through folds and gathering enough wetness to get a good taste of Emma. Continuing to lick over her, never parting intimate lips to delve deeper but with enough pressure to get a good taste of Emma's rich musky flavour. By this point Emma was wriggling on the bed trying to stay composed for what's to come. Moaning Regina pulled back and didn't bother to wipe her checks and left her mouth and chin glistening with Emma's wetness.

Emma positioned herself over Regina and lowered herself, moaning at every inch gained. Regina's eyes rolled back at the feeling of tight, wet warmth and let out a guttural moan. 

They just sat there for a moment, looking into each others eyes. Joined as one flesh. Emma had never felt this full before and she was starting to feel stretched by Regina's member.

Regina lowered her hands to Emma's hips and started to move them in a grinding action. This continued until Emma and Regina were equally panting. Regina's dick hitting Emma in all her sweetest spots.

Regina lowered her hand down Emma's abdomen and through folds before finding the small nerve bundle that was Emma's clit. Gathering some of Emma's wetness she took two fingered and stared to rub circles round but not touching it directly.

Emma lowered hands to either side of Regina's head and started to ride her with much vigor that Regina had to concentrate on letting Emma have release first. 

Emma came moments later when Regina had taken her clue between two fingers and pinched. Emma came with a scream that was muffled as she lowered her mouth to Regina's breast and sucked so as to lower the volume of the intense session.

Regina came moments later hoarse cries were not muffled by any way. They sat there as a heap on the bed neither one moving. Emma looked up at Regina and smiled before pulling herself off and lying facing Regina.

"I'm on the pill" Emma stated after a few more minutes of silence 

Regina's blood ran cold at the thought of not even considering pregnancy and measures to prevent it. 

"Thank you for telling me baby" 

Emma just nodded and started to drift off to sleep shortly afterwards. Regina admired her and walked off to the bathroom and brought back a small cloth with warm water, cleaning Emma of her seed, over her pussy and then down over her little puckered hole at the back. Watching her reaction Regina noticed when Emma's breath caught when the cloth moved there.

"For another time sweet girl, sleep now" Regima whispered

Regina took Emma and slipped a nightdress over her spent body , smirking at the caption 'my mommy loves me' on its pink design. Sending a message to Mary- Margret she turned off the light and tucked herself under the covers, snaking her arm around Emma, She pulled her in tight.

 

They both dreamed of the other that night, small smiles on their faces


	7. next mornings and curious people

It was around 7am when Emma stirred the next morning, turning in Regina's vice like grip so that her ass was firmly pressing against Regina. That's when Emma gasped and felt Regina's member pushing against her through the thin material of their sleeping attire. The blondes eyes widened as she thought back to the night before and the events that had went down smiling and feeling a warmth of arousal swarming her before panicking about texting Mar Margret to tell her she wouldn't be coming home.

She softly lifted Regina's arm off of her and frowned slightly, missing both the warmth from the body pressing against her and the firmness of Regina's dick. It made her feel like the dick was almost reaching for her, even in sleep. Emma looked down and took in her attire of night dress that was pink and frilling and the blatant mentioning of her mommies love for her and began to shake her head in amusement. She clicked the home button and saw she had a bunch of notifications. 

**M &M: Do you plan on coming home in the morning or just leaving for work from Regina's?**

**Ruby: GURL is it true you went on a date with Mayor Milf yesterday? I have a friend that works at the bar of the restaurant you guys were at so don't even lie.**

**Ruby: Call me, I want details.**

Emma quickly sent Mary Margret saying that she would just leave from Regina's but if not she had keys to get in. Sneaking down the hall she entered the spare room and lied down on one of the beds and called Ruby 

"EMMA SWAN ARE YOU DATING MAYOR MILF AND LEAVING US ALL IN THE DARK? REALLY BITCH?"

"Ruby, calm down. It was the first tie we went out"

"will you guys go out again?"

Emma zoned out here, thing back over how she had such a perfect time at dinner and with Regina's attention on her. Then her thoughts took her to the previous night in the bedroom and how she had enjoyed herself immensely then also.

"-MMMMMAAAAA are you even listening?"

Emma coughed before blushing for being caught even over the phone "yeah, I'm sorry. I dunno, i hope so."

"AWWWWWW CUTE. Anyway, any saucy details for me?"

Emma blushed again and cleared her throat before saying "I don't kiss and tell, look Ruby i need to go."

"you're still at her place aren't you?"

Emma didn't even answer but hung up the phone and fixed her hair before walking in the Regina's bedroom and looking through the door to peak into the room and smiling as she was treated with such a perfect view. The sheets had fallen down to Regina's hips, leaving pert breast out and open, nipples hard from the freshness in the air from the morning air. The hard member staining against the sheet causing a lump.

Biting her lip and stated walking towards the bed, pulling down the sheet and Regina's shorts before checking that she wasn't awake.

She positioned herself between Regina's thighs and started to lick up the length of Regina's straining dick. After a few strokes upwards and downwards she took the glossy head in to mouth and firmly dragged her tongue over the tip, tasting the first drip of pre cum offered to her.As she did this there was a low moan and stirring. Regina was awake. 

Looking up with big doe eyes Emma smiled nervously, still firmly holding onto Regina's member. 

"may i continue mommy?" she batted her eyelashes quickly and smiled nervously 

Regina bit her lip and nodded 

Emma took the dick into her mouth and swirled her tongue over the tip a few times. She took Regina's balls and started to massage them and squeeze gently before tugging on her length once.

"do you think you could take deeper baby girl?"

Emmas brain was working a million miles a minute, she had heard girls at school talking about deep throating and how the key to success.

She relaxed her throat and took a deep breath before letting her mouth cover Regina's dick once more and taking it deep, she gagged the first time and took the dick out and saw it covered with her saliva and saw how Regina's eyes had darkened. 

She repeated this until she felt Regina's breathing pick up till she was breathing quickly and shallow.

"princess i'm going to come" she panted heavily

Emma eyes shone bright with achievement and she felt Regina's seed hitting her back throat and felt the tickle of it running down her slowly. Regina took Emma's chin and let their lips meet in a sweet kiss, moaning at the flavour. 

"let me take care of you now, princess."

Reginas hand disappeared up Emma's nightdress before dragging a finger through wetness she found. 

"mommy, I'm okay. Im still a little tender from last night" blushing at the confession

Regina pouted but accepted the reason before standing and clapping her hands 

"okay special girl, are you ready for breakfast?"

Emma nodded and took Regina's hand and let their fingers entwine on the walk to the kitchen.

* * *

 

Later that day Emma had retuned home to her parents, thinking how her morning had turned from sexual to eating breakfast out a princess plate and cutlery set that Regina had bought for her and how she had loved it.

Regina had also picked her clothes for the day as well as packing her lunch. Their day had been normal, Emma running around for Regina and Regina loving every second of it.

At one point during the day Emma had asked why Regina had been adamant to Emma getting he job to which Regina simply replies "i wanted to spent time with you and have you near" making Emma feel happy and wanted.

After work they had agreed to text later that night but that Emma should return to her parents to avoid suspicion from them. It had ended in a kiss and hug and a promise of a message which left Emma wondering, when had she become so dependent of another? 

 


	8. defiant behaviour and contracts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to say that you to everyone who is following and leaving positive reviews! my tumblr is sprinklesofgay if you guys wanna drop requests etc. I only have 2 more chapters half planned and then i don't know where else i want to take the story. I'll go threw tomorrow to correct spelling etc.

The next 3 days went pretty much the same for the two of them. Emma woke up everyday to go to work for Regina, meeting her for lunch, which of course Regina had packed. They would go their separate ways and communicate over text or a brief phone call before Regina had to leave the call for some apparent reason. 

Emma was going to test her limits.

If Regina was going to ignore her after only 3 days then she would have to deal with Emma's change in attitude.

It started small, walking into the office dressed in black skinny jeans, tank top and plaid shirt instead of the cream and blue dress Regina had requested she wear the night before.

"what happened to the outfit I picked out, princess?" she asked sweetly

"well Regina I decided I didn't want to wear it, too girly" She made sure to over pronounce her name to show the fact that she was not calling her 'mommy'.

Regina watched Emma as she strutted round the office clearing things away, thats when she caught sight of the cooler bag sitting on the desk next to Regina's hand bag. She wanted Emma to put the food in the fridge. She took the cool bag and unzipped it, taking out Regina's salad and her pink princess box with different vegetable sticks and snacks and then her purple box with what she assumed was her sandwich. She began to put them away, all the while talking.

"I won't need this food Regina"

"why not sweetling, do you plan on eating lunch today?"

"nah, I'm just gonna hit the diner for lunch with Ruby"

"oh really now? Without asking permission?"

"why would I need permission, you're my employer who has to give me a lunch break"

"I'm sorry, darling. I just assumed you'd be eating with me, thats all" Regina spoke softly, eyes now cast down.

"Nah, I don't feel like being used today, thanks" with that she approached the door, but not before Regina's head snapped up

"what was that you said" She had gone from almost innocent looking to seething in all of 30 seconds. Emma started to regret her decision to test Regina

"you're coming home with me tonight. Tell Mary Margret. That will be all"

Emma took out her phone to text Mary Margret while she battled with feeling both anxious and excited to be seeing Regina that night.

At 5pm Regina stood and Emma followed behind like a lost puppy, eyes down and dragging her feet. Regina turned to look at her, smiling at how Emma was acting.

They hopped into the car and drove in silence to Regina's house before exiting the car, Regina took Emma's hand and lead her to the cream sofa in her lounge. She sat down primly and flatted out her dress and tapping her legs for Emma to sit on. Emma however to the seat next to Regina, making the latter chuckle.

"you're making it much worse for yourself, princess" she cooed

"making what worse?" she frowned

"do you honestly believe you're getting away with acting like you did today?"

Emma gasped and dry swallowed, this was happening. She couldn't decide whether to be happy with he attention or not

"no" she all but whispered 

"no what?" Regina pressed

"no, mommy" Emma looked down embarrassed while Regina radiated with joy

"we're going to talk about everything after your punishment, will you take your punishment like a good girl?" Emma nodded quickly with assurance 

"okay pretty one pull you jeans down to your ankles" Emma's eyes go wide as saucers taking in what Regina said, instead of causing another uproar she simply did as she was told.

"okay princess now, lie in my lap" Emma again followed instruction

Regina began kneading at Emma checks, pulling them apart to then let them slap together. Emma started to relax and this is when the first slap lands. Hard.

"The first 5 spanks you may keep your panties on, then they come down. I want you to count Emma"

She did. After 5 Regina looped her finger in panties and dragged them down, noticing the damp spot in the middle and smirking.

The next 5 were on top of the already spanked area, this left Emma wriggling.

The last 5 had Emma crying, tears spilling down her cheeks as she begged Regina to forgive her.

When the 15 spanks had been delivered Regina softly massaged and stocked burning hot flesh until Emma had curled up into her lap seeking comfort once more. She delivered a few quick kisses to her forehead, cheeks and chin and wiped away the stray tears. She then ushered Emma out of her lap and to standing.

"let us go and have that conversation now sweetling"

After 5 minutes of awkward as Emma watched as Regina pace back and forth while she sat on the sofa and thought.

"Emma, you like this dynamic yes" 

Emma hesitated for a moment before nodding surely 

"well darling, the only way this will work is if you listen to me and follow my direction. Otherwise you get a punishment"

Emma nodded again "yes mommy"

Regina turned and caught her eye "good girl. We're going to talk about what we both want, we're going to eat dinner and then you will be tucked into bed and `i am starting a contract. We take this relationship no further intimately until we both sign, yes?"

"yes mommy" Emma was blushing and sitting curled up, her bottom was read and sore. She didn't even pull her jeans on, she decided to sit in just panties to relieve the irritation a bit.

"okay, well it is fairly obvious. I want to have control over your outfits, what you eat and who you see. I want to be your *she coughs* girlfriend Emma but I also want this dynamic desperately. I want you to ask permission to go to the toilet if i am there, you need permission to touch yourself and should you do so without asking you need to own up"

Emma nodded along happily agreeing to what was being said. 

"when it is just us you will refer to me as mommy" 

"yes, mommy" Emma replied

"now, sweetheart. Number one, why did you act out today? Number 2 is what would you like to gain from this relationship?"

"mommy, I need attention. I need to feel wanted and directed. I feel lost without your direction. I felt neglected so i acted out, I wanted to gain your attention. What I want is a loving relationship where you care and I care, we both make a conscious effort for each other. That is all I ask"

By the end of Emma's speech Reginas eyes had teared up.

"I'm sorry you felt that way, princess. I'll try harder" quickly wiping her eyes she clapped her hands together. "well sweet one. Time for dinner. I will wrote that up later for us. Im glad we're on the same page"

Emma's smile matched that of Regina's, stretching over her face

"me too mommy"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. signed contracts and moving forwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, i wanted to take the time to say thank you for all your amazing comments. Im still on exam leave and trying to work through them but I've continued to write a little as to not keep you hanging to long.

After dinner Regina had given Emma a bath, dried her off and plaited her hair and putting her in a cute little nightdress. She tucked her in and went through to her office to start working on their contract.

**Emma Swan:**

**promises to follow direction to the best of her ability or face punishments***

**Will ask permission to; touch herself, go to the bathroom (when Regina Mills is present), making plans that may affect Regina Mills**

**Will use the safe word when wanting any activity to cease.**

**Will refer to Regina as 'mommy' when in public**

**Will not see anybody else romantically**

**Will not lie to Regina Mills**

**Will tell one Regina Mills when she is uncomfortable with sexual activity.**

 

**Regina Mills:**

**Promises never to strike Emma in the face or to inflict internal damage to Emma .**

**Promises never to intentionally embarrass Emma outside their home.**

**Will devote more time to Emma.**

**Will not lie to Emma.**

**Will cease any activity if Emma uses the safe word.**

**Will be fair and listen to Emma should she want to add anything or take anything from the** **contract.**

 

When Regina had finished her contracts she noticed that it had gone 11pm and that she had work tomorrow. She stripped out of her work clothes, brushed her teeth and took of her make-up.

Sliding under the covers she pulled and unconscious Emma against her tightly, the held tightly and fell asleep almost instantly.

It was just after 3am when Regina woke up to terrible crying and thrashing in the bed, she shot up and noticed Emma had tears streaming down her beautiful face, frown lines present and whimpering. She took Emma's shoulders and shook her lightly to wake her up.

Emma sprung forward and brought her hands up to her eyes to wipe away the tears but continues to dry heave after crying. Regina whispered reassuring words to her and stroked her back lovingly.

Regina never pushed, understanding that Emma did not want to talk about it. She had looked at her and Emma had shaken her head in response. 

They settled back down, Regina lying with Emma's head on her chest. They were silent for around 20 minutes, Regina had almost fallen back asleep as she played with Emma's hair. She wouldn't have heard Emma is she hadn't been on higher alert listening to her.

"mommy?" Emma all but whispered breathlessly 

Regina didn't answer but looked down at Emma as to get her to continue.

Emma looked into Regina's eyes like a lost puppy and took a deep breathe.

"can I suckle ,mommy?" She asked and lowered her head waiting for a negative answer

It took Regina a few moments to understand what Emma meant but as soon as she did she understood that Emma was embarrassed and that was why she had a light blush covering her cheeks.

Regina patted Emma so she would sit up and she would be able to unbutton her silk sleep blouse. She lied back down and took her breast in her hand and waited.

Emma's eyes didn't darken, this wasn't a sexual act for her, it was comfort.

Regina got lost in doe eyes as Emma lowered her head back to Regina's chest and took in the dusty nipple into her mouth. Emma's eyes started to close slowly through the comfort and Regina continued to stroke her back affectionately. 

Emma fell asleep soon after and Regina wiped the drool from her mouth and buttoned herself up before pulling Emma back in.

* * *

 

When Regina opened her eyes Emma was kneeling on her bed with her head in her hands.

"what's wrong Princess?" Regina's groggy voice erupted

"Im- Im so sorry Mommy" Emma whispered

Regina sat up straight and pulled Emma into her lap. 

"whatever for, baby girl?"

Emma blushed and lowered her head

"you said no infant play" Emma answered

Regina's eyes widened and she answered slowly "That was not play Emma, that was about comfort and I was more than happy to be there and give you it"

Emma looked up and caught her eye as if to ask really

Regina learned forward and stole a chaste kiss from Emma.

 

she stood and took Emma's hand.

"i made a rough contract, you should know that you are welcome to add anything you want. Alright sweetheart?"

 

Emma nodded and they started to walk through to the study hand in hand, still in pjs.

 

 


	10. tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is sad, i promise fluff and happiness in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I've been gone for a while guys, school was really kicking my ass. Anyway, its a shorter chapter as I'm trying to find motivation to get back into the swing of things. Thank you to everyone for the kudos and comments, they never fail to make me smile.

It had been a blissful few weeks following the contract, everything had seemed to fall into a steady pace and nothing felt wrong. Everything felt right. Perhaps a person would be waiting for the shoe to finally drop. That is exactly what happened. 

 

The days following the contract meant stolen moments, not so innocent kisses and cute little lunch dates. The pair had decided to wait a week or two longer before entering their sexual relationship any further. It had been fine for the first few days, Emma had stayed over and everything was calm. The following days after Emma had returned to her home resulted in uncomfortable arousal and morning wood. It was fair to say that Regina was frustrated. Sexually so. 

Tink had also taken to texting Regina more frequently, small talk as such. Most of her texts went unanswered, Regina was happy and didn't want to entertain the idea of going behind Emma's back.

Regina had messages Emma 3 times that weekend, all 3 messages going unanswered. Being extremely bored she had decided to drink and text Think back. Around 4 ciders in she was starting to feel the effect of her overly string cider. Emma had finally texted her back but Regina was not happy with the 4 hours it had taken he rot reply. Ignoring the texts from Emma she continued to message Tink. 

**Tink: up for some fun, Madame Mayor?**

**Regina: What did you have in mind?**

**Tink: role play with me, I'm horny.**

Regina had not replied in over an hour, in this time she had managed to have another 2 going on 3 ciders. She was fair to say, wasted. Typing slowly and triple checking her messages, she continued their conversations. 

**Regina: what did you have in** **mind?**

**Tink: whatever you want. School teacher and student? Police and criminal?**

**Regina: I have an idea**

**Tink: yes?**

taking a deep breathe, Regina started to type. 

**Regina: mommy and little girl. You may be a teenager experiencing her first time with her mother.**

**Tink: unusual, i like it.**

**Tink: mommy?**

**Regina: yes, sweet one**

**Tink: I'm feeling extra tingly and i need help, I want it to go away.**

**Regina: show me**

**Tink: *drags finger through folds and holds it up* here mommy.**

The whole time their interaction was going on, Regina had started to stoke herself. Bringing her hand down to the base of her cock and twisting it on her way up. They had been messaging for around an hour before Regina passed out, exhausted. Of course, it would be now that Emma decided to swing round.

After knocking tentatively on the door she noticed it was open and let herself in, when she came to the living room she gasper at the sight in front of her. Regina was sprawled out on the couch gripping her phone firmly while her now flaccid cock sat on top of her trousers. Thats when Regina's phone had lightened up with a new message.Emma eased the phone out of her hand and gasped when she read the message, drooping the phone she released a massive sob and dropped to the floor.

Regina groggily opened her eyes to see Emma sobbing on her floor. Before she could reach her Emma had jumped to her feet and ran out the door. That is when Regina lifted the phone and read the message.

**Tink: thank you, mommy. I really needed that release.**

Regina had tears form in her eyes, she couldn't remember what she had been trying to achieve. It certainly was not this though.

Regina had tried to call Emma multiple times but was sent to voicemail.

Jumping in her car she drive to the Nolan household and prayed to see Emma and fix what she had just done.

  
She knocked on the Nolan door to David who pointed in the direction of Emma. She hadn't even made it through the door before Emma had screamed with everything she was.

"leave me alone! I thought you were different. I loved you. I hope it was worth it!" Emma slammed her door and listened to the sobs from the other side of the door, Regina.

 

She had ti fix it, Emma would have to forgive her. She would show her how much she was loved. Somehow. 


	11. don't expect forgiveness that easily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay everyone, I've started this chapter so many times searching for the right direction. Thanl you all for your support. If anyone is interested in betaing this fic please let me know Id love for someone to just help fine tune the mistakes throughout.

It had been only 3 days, but those 3 days to Regina had felt like a lifetime. How could she have been so stupid? Emma had taken the last 3 days off work at Town Hall as personal sick days, Regina knew better.

Throughout the last 3 days Regina had send multiple messages to the blonde, beginning her to understand and see the mistake that she made was just that, a mistake. 

On the authorised of town Emma had not left the lost, her guardians never once pushing her to do so. They realised obviously something drastically was wrong with the way that Emma wasting.

The only person Emma had confided in was Ruby, she had constantly been messaging the brunette looking for some kind of distraction from what was happening. They had agreed that Ruby would come round after her shift at the diner today and they would just chill. Emmas' guardians were out so they would be undisturbed while in the loft.

Ruby had come over that day and the girls had just watched the TV and eaten horrendous food for the evening, snuggled under a massive heavy duvet. They had failed to gear the faint knocking at the door. 

Emma had turned and looked at Ruby with teary eyes.

"i can't stop thinking about it" she whispered

"you'll be okay" Ruby answered

"i don't know, my heart is actually broken" the blonde sobbed

"what can I do?" Ruby answered, completely out of her element

"help me forget" Emma said leaning forward. 

They met in the middle, slowly a timid their lips brushed

It was unfortunately at that moment that the timid knocking at the door ended and the person behind the door had simply opened the door, it wasn't locked. It wasnt until that moment that the girls had stopped their timid exploration when they heard the gasp of another person in the room.

The pulled apart dazed, Emma brought her wrist up to wipe her lips dry once again with a scowl on her face when she saw who the new presence was in the room. Ruby just sat with her mouth open. 

Regina was torn, there she stood with a single red rose, red velvet cupcake in a little tub and a letter.

She walked herself over to the nearest surface to set everything down, keeping her back turned she spoke lowly.

"I see its taken you next to no time at all to move on, dear"

Emma huffed and pulled the duvet higher on their bodies

"it doesn't matter Regina, you lost the right to know what happens in my life" she snarled.

"oh really my dear? 3 days and you move on. Over such a stupid thing. I recognise that it was wrong of me, deeply I do. I should not have done that. It is not however enough to destroy what we had, or shouldn't be at least."

"Not that it matters, but Ruby and I are only friends."

the brunette snarled through clenched teeth "looked rather cozy for friends, dear"

There was a long silence and Ruby had started to pack away her stuff and walk herself to the door before offering Emma a small, closed lipped smile and wave"

They were along.

For the first tie since Regina's fuck up

They were alone.

The tension was so high it was almost electric.

Regina sat dow on the closest couch and patted her legs 

"come her little come, we have much to talk about"

Emma had never felt as torn before as she did in this situation. 

She missed Regina but didn't know if she should so easily forgive her for what she had done. 

Emma Swan was severely stuck. 

 


	12. Add a little progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be trying to update faster from now on. Hope you guys enjoy.

Emma approached slowly, taking time to consider where she was going to sit. She new for a fact that she would not just forgive and forget, she valued herself more than that as a person. Regina had hurt her and she would not give in until she and Regina were on equal, or as equal footing as they can be again.

She took dainty steps towards the opposite side of the seat to where Regina was, keeping a small amount of space between them before softly speaking, head down in submission.

"Are we- are we going to discuss this properly?" She asked

"Discuss what? I made a simple mistake, I was frustrated and simply acted on impulse. There is no reason why you should be acting this way. I however am severely pissed that you took it to yourself to make out with that harlot when you belong to me." Regina snarled, remembering events in which she had walked in and witnessed. 

"What about you Regina? What you did is just as bad as what I did, probably worse to be perfectly honest." Emma began to get defensive 

"That is where you are wrong little one, I did not sign over myself solely to you, as you had done to me." Regina smirked and continued "It is you who had broken the contract little one, you had signed yourself solely to me. I however did not. You were well aware of the tall fact that T and I had a friends with benefits relationship. Nothing more." She nodded once, happy with her little speech.

"Listen- Regina, if we ever continue with relationship, I would need to know you are content with just me. It isn't a 2 way street, I feel betrayed and almost dirty and used." She started to tear up.

Regina stood, flattening down her skirt in the process.

"What do you mean IF we continue this relationship. Emma, you belong to me. You are MINES. I will not stand aside and allow that slut to take you away from me. Not now, not ever." 

It actually ashamed Emma that the thought and mental picture of Regina's dominance to fight for her and own her completely dos offer a shoot of heat that did end up travelling very much South. A place she did not want to be feeling, her body betraying her.

"It was me that initiated the kiss with Ruby, I wanted to forget what I was feeling, the hurt. I wanted to feel safe, secure and wanted. She is just a friend, Regina. She offered me a sense of distraction" the blonde softly explained.

Regina was hurt and confused, for the first time she actually considered what Emma had said. She never meant to hurt Emma. She sat in silence for 5 minutes before the silent tears began to fall. Pushing herself up she walked over and brought Emma in tight, embracing she and squeezing. 

"I never meant for this to happen, I understand now how you feel. Please, Princess could you read the letter I brought? Eat that cupcake and go to bed early. I must leave now. I'll see you tomorrow. Call if you need me."

She walked over, took Emma by the chin and kissed her head softly before walking herself to the door and letting herself out.

Emma sat there mutely, unmoving for the next hour. Over thinking and analysing every possible reason that Regina would do what she did. Regina was complex as it was, she didn't work in the ways others did. 

Standing, on shaky legs, she walked over to the counter to read the letter that Regina had left. She tore open the seal and started to read the perfect cursive writing.  
Little one,

I love the way you challenge me. No one had ever attempted that before you.  
I love the beauty that is your submission and innocence.  
I love your hair, the colour of the most expensive gold, framing your face and acting as a halo as you sleep.  
I love the way you question and challenge yourself  
I love the way you try your best to keep me happy.  
I love you. 

Your mommy.

 

Emma didn't notice as fat tears began to silently role down her face. She had missed Regina, she missed having little to no cares except to please her mommy. 

No longer tasting the bitter vile within her throat she opened the cupcake left and took dainty bites of it while smelling the beautiful, full red rose that Regina had left her.

She didn't forgive Regina completely, but she was definitely on her way to doing so. 

Taking out her phone she went to text and brought up Regina's name. Typing the simple sentence.

Emma: I read your letter, I'm trying to forgive you. I want to work through this, Mommy.

The reply was almost instant

Regina: of course sweet one, anything for you. Come round and we can talk everything over without raising our voices.

Emma: I'm coming over now, Mommy. 

Picking up her phone and quickly throwing on her dress instead of PJ's she began jogging over to Regina's.


	13. making amends

Emma had finally arrived outs the door of Regina's she looked dow at her phone an read the last message.

'spare key taped under hanging flower pot. Come upstairs to my room' 

Emma grabbed the key from under the pot, dropped her coat and left her shoes at the door before making her way upstairs to Regina's room. She considered knock but though again and decide not to bother before she opened the door.

What she was exposed to was Regina, sitting on the bed in nothing but her underwear. Warm olive breasts on display for Emma and nipples hardening under her intense gaze. 

"come here little one, come help mommy"

Emma just stood routed on the spot. Unbelievable. 

Anger began to rise very quickly for Emma before she hissed.

"I read your letter R-e-g-i-n-a and don't you think for one second that it makes everything okay." Clamping and unclamping her fists against her side she was about to turn and leave before she heard a defeated sigh and the Regina begin to speak.

"I know, i can't fix what i did over night. I lost your trust and I really really want to make it up to you. I was going to revise the contract tonight, my love. Change it so that we belong to one another instead of this one sided ownership, its not fair on you. You deserve more."

Emma turned slowly with tear in her eyes meeting warm chocolate orbs, noticing Regina had pulled the covers over to prevent herself being exposed.

"i want that too." she whispered

"I know little one, I know. I should have written it that way in the first place. You are the only person I need." Regina whispered back

"I know it was wrong of me, mommy, but I missed you so terribly." she chocked on her words here and had Regina rising from the bed to comfort her. 

Regina started to pull her chest back and was meant with soft whining noises coming from the Blonde who tried, against Regina's actions, to stroke her face against Regina's breasts for comfort. 

"mommy, no........ please mommy.....sleepy" Emma was half mumbling and moaning her complaints. 

Clothes on or not.

She rushed over and cradled a still sobbing Emma, bringing her close to her body and sinking to the floor with her.

It was a few minutes of complete silence apart from the strangled sobs coming from Emma. 

In this moment all that could be heard in the room was movement and then a small moan from Regina.

Emma had took Regina's taut nipple into her mouth and started sucking. Regina moaned once before stroking her hands through blonde locks. 

Emma continued to suck with vigour for a few minutes before her eyes started to droop and her breathing slowed down to accompany her drowsy state.

Regina hooked her arms under Emma's knees and carried her to the bed. She stripped her down to her underwear and pulled the covers up to her chin and tucked her in, dropping a kiss to her hairline.

\-------------------------------------------------

It was a few hours later when Regina had walked uptake stairs with the corrected contract for Emma to sign.

Her new addition had been highlighted for Emma to see. 

When she stopped outside the door to her bedroom had her stuck in her tracks as she listed through the door to small whimpers coming through the door.

At first Regina had gasped and started to panic. Was Emma having a nightmare?

It was until she heard the breathy moan and "mommy" slip that a wolfish grin had take over Regina's face. 

opening the door slowly she was greeted with the most amazing sight.

Emma spread wide on her bed, wriggling round with one hand pumping quickly between pale thighs and the other grasping her breast intently.

"mommy P-Please" she gasped. Emma had never noticed Regina approaching.

Regina sat herself on the bed and watched Emma, it was apparent that Emma was moving and dreaming while asleep. She had no idea that Regina was there physically, only in her dream state. 

The brunette sat and watched for what seemed like hours, taking in glistening folds and arousal coating thighs. Panties had been disposed of around ankles and bra cups folded down to expose breasts.

The brunette decided he couldn't just watch any longer. Moving Emma's hand gently to the side she held them still. 

Getting onto her stomach to crawled up to glistening folds and blew, cold air coming to Emma's intimate sex and making her back arch upwards looking for contact. 

Regina lowered her head and started to lap at Emma's sex, taking juices and savouring the unique flavour that was HERS and hers alone to enjoy. 

A low moan and a hand slithering through silky hair pushing her head closer was the only indication of Emma's slow awake.

Regina had, by now wriggled out of her concealing underwear and started to feel the deliciousness of her dick rubbing against sheets.

I was then Regina took Emma's swollen clit into her mouth and sucked hard, in that moment hips raised from the bed and Emma witnessed stars behind her eyes. 

\----------------------------------

It was about 20 minutes later that Emma rolled over and her husky voice asked

"did you change the contract for me. I don't think I could ever share you" 

Reginas breathy laugh and nodding was the last thing Emma witnessed before falling back to sleep.


	14. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little smut teaser chapter, I'll be updating again soon so don't threat. I found a spare 45 minutes in my day and decided to bash this out.

It was early the next morning when Emma awoke to Regina sleeping soundly next to her in the bed, snoring lightly. 

Emma tugged the light sheet away from Regina's body. It must have been pulled over their sleeping bodies from Regina.

Looking at Regina's sleeping body she took in her beautiful and calm face, gentle smile in place showing how care free she was. Long curved eyelashes and perfect eyebrows framing her face beautifully. 

Taking Regina's hand in her own she moved it away from her body and set it on her hip so that she could take in more of her lover.

Beautiful smooth, tanned breasts with pert nipples.

Taut stomach leading to curved hips and then to an obvious erection standing proudly against her stomach.

Emma's was now biting her lip and biding her time. Continuing her speciation down Regina's body she took in shapely legs down to small ankles and feet that had red painted perfect toes.

Shifting closer to Regina Emma brushed silky hair away from her face and kissed her forehead, nose, both cheeks and then her lips.

Down defined collarbones, neck, chest, stomach.

She reached Regina's dick standing proudly and licked her lips, checking Regina was still asleep she lowered her head.

Licking up the length of the shaft before licking teasingly over the tip, sucking it in and releasing it with a pop. 

Regina started to moan and shift before coming to and taking Emma's head in her hands and lowering it and bringing it back up with Emma's pace.

Emma's head starting to move more frantically as Regina's moans grew, until finally Regina let go. Filling her mouth and throat with her seed.

Pulling back Emma gazed at Regina with half kids and wiped at her lip to get rid of any remaining saliva and leaned into kiss her.

Regina humming at the taste of herself on Emma's lips.

It was about 10 minutes later that Regina stroked Emma's head while asking.

"Thank you for that, little one. Are you ready to look over the improvements i made to the contract?"

Emma nodded eagerly with a small coy smile in place.


	15. Revision

Regina smiled and nodded, taking Emma by the hand she gently coaxed her from the bed and down to the study. 

The walk to the study seemed painfully long for Emma and her feet got incredible cold on the flooring. Eventually they were standing outside the study door.

Regina looked back at Emma, cupping her face and giving her a chaste kiss before turning back around and opening the door to let Emma pass.

Regina couldn't resist squeezing Emma's ass gently as she walked past and let out a little moan in satisfaction after doing so. 

The walked to the desk where Regina sat down on the chair, clad only in silk robe just as Emma was equally minimally clad. 

Regina patted her thighs in invitation for Emma to sit down on. She did.

"Before we do this, little swan I just want to know if you have any worries that I can deal with for you?" Regina asked sweeting while continuing to play with Emma's hair which was wildly cascading down her back. 

"No mommy. I just don't want to share you with anyone." She replied shyly while sucking in her lower lip and releasing it. 

"Just so we're clear, baby. When this is signed then I expect you to behave as you were before all of this mess. You refer to me as what?" She pushed

"Mommy. My mommy." Emma replied with a ghost of a smile

"Good girl, baby! You will remember to ask permission from me for everyday things? To keep in contact with me? I need to know where my baby is!" Regina stopped playing with Emma's hair momentarily to hear the answer.

"Of course, Mommy" 

Emma had been aware of the growing hardness beneath her since she had started referring to Regina as mommy again. Feeling naughty, she sarted so slowly rock in circles, back and forth and all directions. Hoping to go undetected, she wasn't so lucky.

"Baby what are you doing?" Regina pushed 

"It's just hard to concentrate when mommy is hard and ready for her little princess again." Emma batted her eyes

"Oh you think you deserve this? Maybe I'll just take care of myself and make you watch, hmm? Would you like that baby?" 

Emma whimpered a no in response. 

"Well in that case, mommy will bring it out once we deal with the contract." Regina dropped a kiss to the side of Emma's head in reassurance that she was not angry.

"Okay mommy. I can wait." Emma replied softly.

Regina leaned forward and grabbed the contract, which Emma noticed had some amendments on it, and a lot of highlighter.

"I'll just read out the new parts now for you, princess." Regina said

Emma mearly nodded. 

"While Emma swan belongs completely and solely to Regina Mills, Regina Mills also belongs to Emma Swan completely. 

Both agree to only be intimate with one another, in every way intimate. To never stray.

While Emma Swan signs to behave and act accordingly for Regina Mills, Regina promises to fiercely protect Emm Swan and treat her accordingly."

Emma swapped and nodded.

"Does this suit you, princess?" Regina asked.

Emma bit her lip, considered what Regina was asking and nodded. 

Turning and leaning back she kissed Regina, showing her how she appreciated her. 

Leaning again Emma quickly re skimmed the contract before neatly writing her name beside Regina's.

Standing, letting her robe fall away from her body.

She dropped to her knees in front of Regina, coy smile on her face.

"Can I take care of you now, mommy" Emma asked

Regina sucked in a tight breathe and tried to hold it together. 

Nodded slowly. Emma licked over lips and lowered her head.

Regina's head fell back, mouth open.


	16. finding time for my baby

It had been a little more than 3 weeks since Emma and Regina had revised their contract and made amends. Within that time the couple had grown so much closer, spending almost every hour together and if not they would constantly be on calls and communicating.

Regina had wanted more from Emma. They obviously couldn't tell the Nolan's of their relationship or they wouldn't permit them to see each other anymore. 

Thus was born the Friday through Sunday "work days" where they told Emma's parents that they were working for the mayors office and council meeting but where actually falling perfectly into their dynamic of mommy dome/ little girl.

As much as Emma hated to admit it, she fell into the roe perfectly and enjoyed every minute of it.

Their md/lg extended weekends had consisted of; movies, dinner, bubble baths, the park and more. Regina had hoped this weekend to take Emma to the zoo, she had been acting so perfectly that she deserved the reward for her good behaviour. 

it was in that moment that Regina was reading in bed and her phone pinged, signalling a new message from her little swan.

_Emma: Mommy?_

_Emma: Mommy my big girl panties are all wet._

_Emma: Mommy, my princess area is tingly._

 

Regina felt a flush of arousal passing through her body at the thought

_Regina: what can i do for you baby?_

_Emma: make me feel better, mommy_

_Regina: Kiss your fingers for me baby and i want you to rub little circles round that little rose bud on my princess parts, can you do that for me?_

_Emma: yes mommy._

Regina decided she would phone Emma, she wanted to hear Emma. 

When Emma answered the phone a few moments later Regina was greeted with heavy breathing, panting and sensual moaning.

""mmm Mommy" she gasped

"thats right baby. Im making you feel really good" she coaxed

" I wish you were here mommy" she was panting now

"i do too princess. Come over tomorrow and we'll have extra mommy and princess time"

"yay" gasp "mommy im so close now"

"come for me baby girl"

Emma came with a muffled scream and a lot of panting.

It was 5 minutes later that the conversation started to flow between the pair again and they had agreed they would see each other tomorrow. 

Just before Regina hung up she heard a muffled and soft "i love you" from Emma.

Gasping she grabbed at her chest

"i love you too princess"

tears running down her face and a grin firmly in place she hung up.

She was definitely in deep with Emma now.


	17. trips to the zoo and many 'i love you's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just a teaser to keep everyone interested and aware of whats happening. sorry for the long wait for the update, I've been super busy but I'm trying to stay on top of it. Thank you to everyone for encouraging me to continue, i love y'all. xoxo.

Regina had picked Emma up early on Saturday morning after the pair had decided it was best Emma spend some much needed time with her adoptive parents. At 8am Saturday Regina was taking Emma's hand and leading her from the house and to her car. 

"okay princess, we're going somewhere wonderful today" 

Emma's eyes grew comically wide as her mind races a hundred miles an hour to try to catch up and process the information she was being told. 

"where, mommy?" She asked

"Wait and see, monkey. It's about 2 hours drive. Do you need the potty before we start driving?" She prompted

Emma started shaking her head frantically as a way of persuading Regina she didn't.

"well princess, you have had 2 juice boxes and haven't been yet. Its a long drive and we're not stopping" 

Emma sucked her lip intp her mouth and released it with a pop before sighing "Okay mommy, i may need a littttlleeeee"

Regina grabbed her chin and kissed her nose 

"good girl. Thank you for telling me." They stopped at Grannies to pick up some snacks for the road and to allow Emma time for the toilet.

They started driving, It was a really long drive that involved 2 hours of singing, car games and guessed from Emma to where they were heading.

When they arrived at the zoo and parked Regina left the car and grabbed the pink backpack with supplies for Emma before walking round to her door, opening it and taking Emma's hand.

 

Emma stopped walking when she realised where they were going before squeeling and running int Regina and missing her face all over, nose, lips eyelids and everywhere her lips could make contact.

"the zoo! Mommy you're taking me to the Zooo! This is the best day ever!!"

Regina raised her hand, still joined with Emmas and left a few feather kisses on her knuckled before walking up to the desk to purchase tickets for the day for them.

 

Emma looked up at Regina and tugged her sleeve till Regina looked down

"I love you" she whispered timidly "i love you, mommy"

Regina beamed before kissing Emmas lips soundly "i love you too, princess. SO much."

 

This was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like, i'll update as fast as I can. Comments and Kudos keep me motivated so :)


End file.
